


Simple Math

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tag to Damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Simple Math<br/>Author: SunnyD_lite<br/>Prompt: Redemption<br/>Disclaimer: I am the Mighty Joss, look on my works and ...nope just playing!<br/>Set: <b>End of AtS Damaged</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Simple Math

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Simple Math  
> Author: SunnyD_lite  
> Prompt: Redemption  
> Disclaimer: I am the Mighty Joss, look on my works and ...nope just playing!  
> Set: **End of AtS Damaged**

_ **Simple Math AtS** _

Waking, Spike noticed his hands – re-attached.

Next oddity? Angel beside his bed. Toss up which surprised him more. The wanker worried, about him? This, bested by a deranged Slayer, this is what earned his respect?

Sodding oaf. Wasn't the big gestures that made a hero. Despite what Mr. spilt-personalities thought, redemption wasn't simple math.

A century of mayhem and numberless murders. The soul nagged that each murder was a stone tossed in a still pool, rippling out affect many more lives than he'd bother to consider. Each life saved was something good, but it would never erase each life destroyed.


End file.
